


For Science

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Day 4, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, Voyeurism, scientific innovation, sexual tensions, trans buttons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Buttons helps Elmer test a new sex toy out.





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).

> Trigger warnings: read the tags

Elmer placed the last electrode patch on Buttons’ torso. “That feel alright?

“I mean, it’s really weird, but it feels fine.” Buttons pulled his T-shirt back over the patches. One black, twisting wire led out from under his shirt, leading to a simple white vibrator. 

“Alright, you can, um. Get started whenever you’re ready.” Elmer turned around, red in the face, and busied himself organizing his notepad and pens. Buttons picked up the vibrator and turned it on the lowest setting, and it whirred softly in his hand. Buttons slowly brought it down, touching it against his slit through his boxers.

“It feels normal, right?” Elmer asked, notebook and pen at the ready.

“Yeah,” Buttons said. He rubbed the vibrator in small circles, pushing into himself slightly. “Yeah, its good!”

Elmer jotted something down, swallowing hard. “Okay. Just tell me how you feel as you use it.” 

Buttons closed his eyes, turning the vibrator up a setting and slipping it into his underwear. He gasped as it touched his clit, and he involuntarily bucked his hips into the feeling. Turning the vibrations up another notch, he placed his hand on the outside of his underwear and thrust into his hand, gasps turning into moans.

He barely paid attention to Elmer. He half-heartedly wrote things down occasionally or checked the probe monitor, but mostly he just watched Buttons, jeans tenting. 

After a while, Buttons’ moans grew more desperate. “Fuck, El, I’m gonna come,” he gasped. With one last thrust, his abs tightened and- the vibrator shut off. Buttons whimpered, trying to turn the vibrator back on.

“It won’t for five minutes,” Elmer explained. He scribbled something in his notepad and put it away. “Looks like it works perfectly. Thanks, Buttons.”

“Welcome.” Buttons pulled the vibrator out of his boxers and slid his hand in instead. Elmer turned around and watched the electrode monitor spike as Buttons yelled out in pleasure. When the readings were back to normal, he detached the electrodes and tucked away the toy. 

As Buttons left, Elmer cleaned up his workspace, struggling to ignore his erection. He was only trying to make the toy better, he reminded himself. That was all.


End file.
